A display apparatus is an apparatus for outputting an image signal input from the outside on the screen. The display apparatus includes all devices displaying an image input from the outside such as a monitor displaying image received from a computer, and a TV displaying the image and sound transmitted from a broadcasting station.
The exist display apparatus mainly uses a Braun tube way, that is, a CRT way, the display apparatus using the CRT way is a box type having considerable bulk, and therefore, the apparatus has been disposed in an disposing face such as a desk by the media of a separate stand.
However, as a technology develops, the display apparatus is switched into a flat display apparatus such a LCD and a PDP out of the CRT way. Therefore, a thickness thereof is significantly reduced, thereby to significantly reduce the entire weight as well.
The flat display apparatus may be disposed by a wall-hanging way or a stand way. When the flat display apparatus is disposed by the wall-hanging way, after fixing a bracket for installation to a wall face, the flat display apparatus is mounted in the bracket for installation.
When the flat display apparatus is disposed by the stand way, the display body may be supported by the stand. The existing stand mounted in the display body includes a neck portion and a base portion. A top end of the neck portion is mounted in the bottom and back of the display body and supports load of the display body. Further, the base portion is mounted in a bottom end of the neck portion, and disperses the load of the display body on an installing surface, thereby to fix the display body having a thin thickness to be elected for the installing surface. One neck portion is generally disposed in the bottom center of the display body.
It is advantageous that the flat display apparatus performs a rotation movement due to the thin thickness and light weight. The recent display apparatus using above advantage includes a swivel function capable of viewing at an optimum viewing angle irrespective of the user's position.
The existing swivel structure includes a slip member between the display body and the neck portion. Since the existing swivel structure needs a lot of elements, there are disadvantages in that the structure thereof is complex, the weight of a product is increased, and it is necessary to need much time and effort on assembling it.
Further, the swivel structure is disposed in the back of the display body, and therefore, there are disadvantages in that the product is not thin, and it is impossible to balance the display body, due to a protrusion from the back of the display body. There is a disadvantage in that the bulk of the neck portion may be increased due to the structure for balancing the display body.
In recent, a design of the stand is switched into a line type for an elegant appearance of the product. The neck portion and base portion are omitted, and the stand of the line type supports the display body. The stand of the line type is combined at at least two points in the back or bottom of the display body, thereby to stably support the display body. Therefore, it is possible to implement the design of the display apparatus swiftly and tactfully.
However, when the display apparatus is composed of the stand of the line type, there is no enough space for the stand of the line type, and therefore, it is difficult to apply the swivel structure. Further, the top end of the stand of the line type is combined at at least two points of the display apparatus, and therefore, it is difficult to apply the existing swivel structure. The swivel structure of the display apparatus is recognized as an important factor for the convenience of the user and for affecting prices such that the competitiveness of the display apparatus not having the swivel structure may be damaged.